User talk:Omyx/Archive 2
This is archive 2 of my talk page. *Current User talk *Archive 1 O.k. Got it Okay i got the other spikeback pic IS there Is there anyway that i can edit the spikeback pic to make it look better because i don't want you put up a pic of an alien you don't think is good. Also can give me a list of th simien 10 alien's that you want me to make Hey Ditto Ditto 19:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Megabite I got another simien 10 pic. this one is of megabite New Badges Your a mod right? Can you see the new Badge sets in Cutustom Badges page? Azmuth Of The Wiki New Logo for the wikii Did you make it? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I needed a planet image and that's a planet image. WG = Weirdo Guy 13:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) new aliens for template Remember when you said to tell you when i have new aliens for the template i made a new page called Carthage Infinity a page in series. I have a perfect picture for Thrae and Noom Title says it. 3rd Smartest being in the universe in your opinion who is the second smartest being in the universe since Zynon is the third. (Just a question) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh! And Can i use your Omnimorph picture for Raphael? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pics I just wanted to let you that i will make more simien 10 alien pics but im a bit pre-occupied currently and i know the other spikeback pic sucks so you can take it off. also spikeback has thin quils or fat spikes on his body. also is weatherize a humanoid cloud or just a big mist shape. also i got some new editing sofware and im currently practicing on right now but it's much better than microsoft paint. Ultimate alien 21:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) categories how the heck do you make category pages? kind regards adam27r Links Hey I made links for shows on the alien template also I did it for Simien 10 is that o-kay? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Build Where did you find the lego builder thing I want to make some for my show. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank u for the update User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 15:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) What Not to do at a Stoplight Hey, Omeroy. I'm new here, and unregistered. (But I go by Roads.) I made a series (named after the first thing that popped into my head) called What Not to do at a Stoplight. I would like you to add it. to the list of Series on the home page. Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] 14:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) PS. I put that signature on all of my work. Larry1996 Larry1996 has made a series called Ben 10: The Potis Altiares. The plot is almost completely the same as mine, and my episodes are listed there! He has ripped off my series, using my episodes, and even put it in my category, claiming that it's mine. I've removed the category, but please block this copycat. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 19:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Little message Dear Omernoy, Im a big fan of your work. I just want to say you could use my aliens (Waylighter, Hothead, etc) in your episodes. ~ NanoShipI will eat your soul. And your bacon. Little message Dear Omernoy, Im a big fan of your work. I just want to say you could use my aliens (Waylighter, Hothead, etc) in your episodes. ~ NanoShipI will eat your soul. And your bacon. Re:Re:Little message Really? That would be awesome! But we first need to work out a plot. A villian alliance or something. Outsider I just noticed that you use alot of spanish words in your shows and even in Albedo 10, your Humongousaur is called Gigantosaurus. Gigantosaurus is actually the name of Humongousaur in The Netherlands. So are you just English and use translate to make words not a cliche like in original Ben 10 or are you from Spain or The Netherlands? !!! You're from Israel?!I'm from Lebanon.Charbel2001 1:09 Re:Re: Outsider That's ok. the main reason i know about Humongousaur in the Netherlands is because i AM from the Netherlands. But hey, that doesnt change stuff. Template section Hi, i justed wanted to ask if you maybe know how i could edit my Sem 10 aliens on the alien template? I only have five originals, but i plan to go up to ten. ~NanoShip. Sem must protect the universe against the dark. Name Change I've changed What Not to do at a Stoplight to [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes|''Ben 10: Multi Trixes,]] and I'd like you to change the link in the home page. Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 19:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: CCC Sure man. Also, i still have a question if you could put my aliens on the category template because honestly I dont know how to do it myself. Lego Well, Are u doing my Lego-request (just checking) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10:Sercets of the Polytrix Please continue it. Also, can I use Simien in my movie please? TJ2TJ 17:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Aliens on Template Can you please add my aliens to the template? Thanks. TJ2TJ 15:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) nice No changes needed :) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 16:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) NML Hi. I propose an alien called LMN (pronounced "lemon") that looks like a large lemon and shoots sour acid at enemies. (This is similar to citric acid in lemons.) He would be another with his name type (like XLR8, NRG). It was inspired by NML. Can I make him? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Lego BPMamba Oh my goodness, thank you so much! :D He looks epic! I shall add this to his page now. Many thankies~ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) How do you put the alien template on a page How do you put the alien template on a page? I don't know how. TJ2TJ 15:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Selva I'll update this when I have a bigger and better pic. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Alienator and Joshatong #You won the Ultimate Contest, so do you wanna win the Alienator contest? Sign your alien up! You have 3 days left. #Joshatong vandalized this page of mine. I know that this was already a problem. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 19:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Banning Ummm, how do you ban someone? I need to ban someone on a wiki I own, but I don't know how to do it. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 18:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) the main page thing Hi, your Psychlone page has been taken by an unregistered contributor. Please, next time, try to add ideas for others not your own canon aliens. From - Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 16:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Israel? You came from Israel? I read that on NanoShip's talk page (I left a message there), and saw that. So you're a Jew, right? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Contest Wanna join my Hero Time contest - Len Vennyson 14:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Another Simien 10 Crossover Hi. Once again, I would like to ask to make another Simien 10 crossover, but this time with Splix 10. I would like to make Zynon a recurring character in Splix 10 as a member of The Old Society. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Crossover 1. Ok. 2. He was wearing an ID mask that made him Lyon. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 18:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Alien X What do you think is the power level of Alien X,infinite or more than infinite? Alien X What do you think is the power level of Alien X,infinite or more than infinite? 14:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, and I will change the Zynon pic. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) War of the world crossover add ur series in my crossover episode.i'll add it to your list of episodes.User:Charbel2001 Sorry On Talk:Elecman, you saw Snow-Woman's message and wondered what it was. Snow-Woman is my sister, and she's new. I'm trying to explain things to her. She's not used to this. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) PS. Not even I'' know what she meant. Simien 10 Simien 10 is a great series. I've read one or two episodes, and they sound like real Ben 10 episodes' descriptions. (Could you include ''Multi Trixes in that Battle for the Omnitrixes thingy?) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah srry bout that i got his series and yours all mixed up Zynon In the Ben 10 universe, most aliens that aren't Omnitrix ones (Sugilite, for example) have white eyes. Can I re-upload Zynon's picture to have white eyes? If not, that's fine. I'm just asking to make it seem more Ben-10-accurate. (Then again, some aliens (Tetrax, all of Vilgax's species) have green or other colored eyes.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zynon That's fine. I was only asking. There's nothing wrong with it, really. But can I remove the Omnitrix symbol from Vorkus? It doesn't make much sense. (Maybe it's a Plumbers' badge. Probably not.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. I like Simien 10. I'm taking a break from my series, so I'm reading others'. Yours is one of the best (and most descriptive) I've found. Copy No, I didn't. But if you're talking about copying, you copied the Oppositrix with the Antitrix, copier! Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 17:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh Well Then I guess he is the copier. And I admit, I copied Yinyang with Slimien. I don't think you can find out what I copied though. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 17:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 I was thinking about it, and decided Nivek Nivel was going to be half good and half bad. Xeh doesn't really attack, and he helps the gang a little. And I'll change some of their names. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 12:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ongoing Benfinity is Ben's new name in the ongoing series Ben 10: a withering legend(which is on this wiki). It is an alternate future which is still in the works. -THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Snow-Woman's Ban I'm not complaining about you blocking my sister, since I understand why. She's been putting "I love this!" or "This is cool!" into it, and I know that's vandalism. I'll have a talk with her, and she'll stop (if she knows what's good for her). Sorry about this. Did you revert the edits? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) OK,I wont do that. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 15:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Doodle God Ben 10 On Doodle God Ben 10, it says that Upgrade + Human = Cooper, but it also says Upgrade + Human = Forever Knights. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 19:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Copy? I did not copy you. I merely used Espiritu (spanish for spirit) as the name for the Spirit. I will change the page name.[[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Art Hey, what art program did you use to make the following aliens: *Bonecrusher *Gas Planet *Dark Hole *Yinyang *Chainsaw *Arachnophobia *Crushtacean *Lightyear *Soundwave *Magnetosphere *Blackout *Forestfire *Whirlwind *Brainfreeze (S10) *Eruption *Noitpure *Maybe Acidrain *Maybe Megabite *And maybe some others? Maybe you drew it yourself. If so, you're a good artist. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 22:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Opposite Ultimatrix and Hcet. Actually, Hcet doesn't have any Trix; he's the opposite of Tech. Tech hjas a trix, Hcet doesn't. Hcet has natural powers, Tech doesn't. For Hcet's name, you just say Heh-Set. And as for the opposite aliens, they will appear, because every Ultimatrix function works in reverse. Normal to Opposite, Bio to Flesh (because not all aliens have flesh), Ultimate to Devolved, and Combined to Split. For instance, Rockoustic would be converted to flesh, but there would be no point doing that, as a Metamentian with flesh is a human. Destramonium would devolve into a very strong, shaped microbe, and Frozen Flame would be split into a Pyromaniac alien and a Cyromaniac alien.(Let's face it; Frozen Flame is a maniac no matter what.) So, I definitely will be using those aliens some time or another, thanks for the ideas! Den 10 Go ahead, make your series. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 14:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) did it end? did Clash of the villains contest end cause its really cool and u aren't continuing it.Charbel2001 Re:Pixel Art I remove parts of aliens and put them together and why do you need to know how i made the mutant?User:Charbel2001 Answer Sorry to not responding to your question, I didn't notice, but Slimien has eight legs. You can make him have four if you want to. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 01:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure..... It's okay Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 14:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Although they're not what I expected, I understand why. LMN is kinda hard. They're fine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have a good idea for a Simien 10 episode, look on the page of Simien 10 episodes fanmade. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 23:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox How do you get the alien infobox? Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 21:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Absorbat I've some drawing idea for Absorbat (you didn't put up his image). Please take a look at this site , I hope you can get drawing ideas from it. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 17:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just a thought, did you get Sleepwalk from Pillows and Powerful from Overpowered? I won't be completely ''mad at you if you did. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 19:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey What was that Snoopdawoop101 dudes problem, for some reason he called me stupid. Simen 10 Crossover You didn't specify whether or not I can use Simien 10 in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover. Noticed I noticed something that will change the time travel Simien 10 episodes. If the gang go back to their planets before Simien 10,000's time, how could there be a Simien 10,000 on Earth? Opposites Sure, we can agree. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 18:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Hey, remember that thing we mentioned a long ''time ago? That Simien 10 and Sem 10 crossover? Did we ever continued that? I mean, it's on the Sem 10 page and it's supposed to be Sackboy's first appearance. HEEEEEERE'S ANCY! 12:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Neb 10 and opposite problems 1. You seem really interested in my series. 2. 1. Then what's the opposite of water? 2. You seem correct, I'll use it for the other electric and plant aliens. 11:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm Ultimatehero logged out. If you don't believe me, check my user page: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:68.58.141.5#Account:_Still.3F Zynon Hey I noticed you said you would edit a part of Zynon Soon on April 20th of last year. User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 21:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) New Badges I already asked Waiyenoo but he was offline.I want to make a new type of badge for the Humans Catergory. Do you want it? User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 19:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Catagories Ok about the stop adding catagories message can still add catagories to pages I create?Ultimate avatar 15:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Ultimate Avatar my bad Just saw the url, and I am now facepalming. Thats what I get for staying up 4am in the morning.Umishiru 06:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Den -10 Now that you've created Den -10 are u going to stop making Simien 10 episodes.Charbel2001 Den -10 When are you going to write the episodes for Den -10? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 09:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Den -10 okay, i thought of this episode: Ancient Aliens. - Sphinx and Easter Island Statues accidentally arrive on Thrae. They accidentally mistakes Den for Morphius. After Pyton tells the two aliens that Den isn't Morphius, they started to destroy Kroy Wen. or "Brainwashington" - Oculus takes Obenso and Ari to his new Headquarters. He brainwashed Obenso and Ari into thinking they are ninjas sent to destroy C.D Notgnihsaw. Now Den must stop him. Well, that's all i have. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 10:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay Do what you feel is right. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 15:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Would you like to crossover Den -10 with Shade 10? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 08:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:re:crossover The second option is good too. I think this will be set between Rise, Tempus and the End of Everything. I plan in Rise, Tempus that Metamatrix becomes too unstable that it creates a crack and in Den's universe, the same thing happens so at the same time, the crew meets Den and his team so it directly linked with each other. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 08:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Like it? You sent me a message that you are deleting the alien Tentacle Arms. OK delete it but Did you like the alien and its information? Let me know about it. ~ ~ ~ ~ ShaDen -10: Evolution (Plot Idea) Here's one of my plot ideas for the crossover - Shade and the crew after touching the Metamatrix end up in the Antimatter Dimension. Ari accidentally scares Shade who has a fear of Apploplexians. Meanwhile, Ned (or Oculus) plans to drain Den's Xirtisop and Shade's Ultratrix so that he could control every bit of antimatter dimension. How's that? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 18:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Infusion Hey nice to meet you. I'm Cinco99999 and I would like to see a link to my series Ben 10: Infusion on the homepage. Opposite of Water In a previous post, I asked you what the opposite of fire is. I meant to say water. If you had to make an opposite of water, what would it be? Just asking, since you believe the opposite of fire is ice. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 23:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Villain idea The basis for the villain i have is controlling who will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. His powers are super strength, telekinesis. Try and make a list of names and a brief decsriptions of the appearance or personality, if you can thick of any. Json1233 14:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Whirlwind Do you mind if a give Whirlwind an Amazing Form? His new powers would be making mini tornados and changing him and the mini tornados into materials like fire or water. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 08:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Frozen Flame Fine by me, as long as you make him insane. That's the species trademark, after all. User:ChromastoneandTabby 19:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't listen to that guy, he's a wikia contributor! ^^^^^^^\ [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 19:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Think again, dude. I just forgot to log in. Check out my sig. User:ChromastoneandTabby 19:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Frozen Flame pic No, but I'd be happy to whip something up for you. What changes to the pic do you need? Re:Vibration Do Chickens lay eggs? Technically Hens do, but sure. My Talk - Read It, Love It, Write It! 23:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cerebellum Pic It's Okay. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 06:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Top Users How are the Top Users decided? Joshandpingu 08:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Frozen Flame Pic Edited! I edited the pic quick, so here it is! Re:Crossover Wow, another crossover. Like I'm not busy enough with the Fred 40 crossover, Sem 2.10, Omni-World and CCC2. Just kidding. Well, I like your idea for the plot. I suggest that to be the opening, but then either the or a villian from your series (If it haves one) also comes into the portal and the Plumbers-in-training must help the gang to save Omni-World. Also, who will write it? Seeing that both Plumbers and Omni-World have the dialogue format, we don't have to argue about that, but personally, I think I should write it. If you want to, we can figure it out. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 12:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Crossover Ok. We can always make a villian for the crossover. ''Oh truck.'' 09:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) YOU BANNED ME FOR THREE DAYS!? YOU ****! Delete! Can you delete all aliens page made by Mick10? He made an aliens page that already exist! I put a candidates for deletion template on it.(I report this to Waiyenoo but he don't answer) Thanks! Thanks for deleting them! And i have a gift for you.........................A new Decibel picture! I don't to sound weird but,your Decibel picture color in his chest didn't match at all.Ok,have fun! WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 15:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC)